


Sunday 9:13AM October 21st, 4004 BC

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, Gen, M/M, Other, Poetry, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), The True Nature of Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: I am a placeAnd in five wordsYou have chosen to run from me





	Sunday 9:13AM October 21st, 4004 BC

**Sunday 9:13AM October 21st, 4004 BC**

I am a place  
And in five words  
You have chosen to run from me

I am an Eden  
This you must know  
You invaded me so long ago

I am a map  
Familiar paths  
Please do not go off the beaten track

I am a princedom  
With empty throne  
Do not leave me to my armies

I am four walls  
Not just the East  
Come inside and I will keep you

I am a Libra  
Without your weight  
My scales are unbalanced

I am all borders  
Curved on a sphere  
My gravity has always held you captive

I am a gate  
An exit you leave  
There is only duty left for me here

I am a bookshop  
Stories all told  
You cannot author the end of ours alone

I am a place  
And with two words  
You have chosen to run from me

I am a place

(I thought I was your home)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag poetry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I am in love with the idea of Aziraphale being a literal place (sort of like Fiddler's Green from Sandman) and that's why he can't up and leave. Or at least he can't leave while the Earth and his duty to it exist.
> 
> Also huge thanks to [sherwhotreksings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings) on the GO fic writer's discord for helping me whip this into better shape. I am no poet, but I think this turned out alright. It's certainly the best one I've ever written.


End file.
